


It's in the Waiting

by twtd



Series: Look Into Your Own Heart [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Pippa thinks about just how far she'll go to be with Hecate.***She will never move on past Hecate, never give up on her, never stop wanting her.It is unhealthy, but like donuts, not something she can stop herself from indulging in. Not something she wishes to stop herself from indulging in. Besides, there isn't much their relationship is actually lacking.





	It's in the Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently broody, introspective pieces are where my head is right now. Here's one from Pippa's POV.

Pippa thinks about the last time Hecate kissed her hand, the last time they were together, just the back, right across the knuckles and like every time before, Pippa's breath caught. It has become their thing, even if Hecate wouldn't recognize it as such. Pippa isn't sure Hecate even realizes that she's taken to doing it so often, nearly every time they're in each other's presence now, so fairly often even if it isn't as often as she would like. 

Her therapist pushes her to think through what she really wants from Hecate and what she's willing to accept, and Pippa has thought about it. If Hecate never moves past these small moments of affection, is there a point where Pippa will give up on them, on the hope of a more intimate relationship? She knows that "no," isn't the right answer, but it is her answer nonetheless. She will never move on past Hecate, never give up on her, never stop wanting her. 

It is unhealthy, but like donuts, not something she can stop herself from indulging in. Not something she wishes to stop herself from indulging in. Besides, there isn't much their relationship is actually lacking. They already spend most of their free time together, whether in person or over mirror. They've taken to opening a mirror connection between their rooms whenever they're both alone, not really talking, just allowing their own personal bubbles of silence to overlap. 

When they are together in person, Pippa knows she has Hecate's absolute attention, her absolute affection. Hecate wouldn't, in fact doesn't, let anyone else touch her so freely. Ada is allowed the occasional hand on her shoulder, even more rarely a hug, but more than anyone else, Ada is Hecate's family and family should touch. Only Pippa is given free reign to touch as she pleases, everything from holding Hecate's hand to brushing her fingers over the small of Hecate's back, from gripping her upper arms in excitement to hugs and cheek kisses when they have to part. It may not seem like much, it may not be everything Pippa ultimately wants, but it is still _everything_. 

"I thought this weekend we might go to the Great Wizard's Botanical Gardens," Hecate says into the silence between Cackle's and Pentangle's. Pippa looks up from the marking she isn't really doing, too consumed by her thoughts to concentrate, and through her mirror to Hecate. She smiles brightly, always happy to indulge Hecate's requests since she makes so few of them. 

"That sounds lovely," Pippa replies. Hecate likes the outdoors far more than most would suspect and Pippa is happy to join her on her rambles. Never before has Hecate asked her to go somewhere outside of the immediate vicinity of Cackle's or Pentangle's though, and Pippa can't help but read into it, a spark of hope igniting deep behind her breastbone. She knows that even if it does mark some progress on Hecate's part, she wouldn't want Pippa to make a big deal of it, so Pippa mere keeps smiling serenely, trying to keep the giddy mirth away from the corners of her mouth.

"Good, then," Hecate sounds like she's fighting off the urge to hide though her demeanor is as composed as ever. Still, a small, close-lipped smile tugs at Hecate's mouth as well, and only fuels the lightness Pippa is feeling. They'll work out the details later by maglet. For now, it is simply enough to have plans, to know that she will get to spend time in Hecate's presence that weekend. That they will be far away from any potentially prying eyes dawns on Pippa just as Hecate looks away. 

Hecate starts to take down her hair from its bun, unwinding it and letting the braid fall heavy on her shoulder. Hecate is absorbed in her task leaving Pippa with the opportunity to watch her. She sighs heavily as Hecate starts to run her fingers, then a brush, through her long hair and Pippa wishes she was there to do it for Hecate. Their renewed relationship hasn't quite made it that far though. They share these intimate moments through a mirror, but they've yet to share them in person. That is what Pippa really wants: to be let into all of the moments of Hecate's life that she keeps hidden from the outside world. She already gets to see more of them than she suspects anyone else ever has, but she craves more. She wants to be there when Hecate undresses for the night, when she climbs into bed, when she finally lets everything fall away. 

Heat flares beneath Pippa's skin and she flushes at the thought of Hecate in bed. In Pippa's bed, surrounded by her blankets and pillows. Pippa acknowledges the often carnal nature of how she wants Hecate. How she wants to know what Hecate's skin feels like against her own. How she wants to know what Hecate looks like as she reaches her peak and crashes through to the other side. But if that isn't something Hecate wants, Pippa can accept that. She has, in the past, gone years without sex. SIf it was necessary, she would continue to forgo it in trade for Hecate's love. 

Hecate has never told Pippa that she loves her, but Pippa knows. It is in the very set of Hecate's shoulders when they're together, turned toward Pippa in attention and protection. It is why Pippa cannot give up on Hecate. Because she knows Hecate has not given up on her, has not given up on them. Hecate's eyes light with it sometimes. Pippa is not waiting for Hecate to return her affections as her therapist believes. The affection is already there. Pippa is merely waiting for Hecate to feel comfortable expressing it. And Hecate will get there. Pippa has absolute faith. 

Hecate starts working on the thin braids that crown her head and help keep her hair contained at night, and Pippa knows their time together is nearly at an end. She sets her papers aside and smiles again though wistfully this time. She magics herself into her own pajamas knowing Hecate will appreciate the reciprocal vulnerability. Hecate is still in her day clothes, but seeing her take her hair down is far more intimate than seeing her in her night robe. Pippa appreciates this. She will do anything to ensure Hecate's comfort, even lay herself bare if necessary. 

Her therapist's voice nags at her to remember that "anything," is a big word and she doesn't actually mean it. She wants Pippa to have boundaries. She doesn't understand that Pippa's defenses to Hecate were always paper thin. Now, they are nonexistent. It is a dangerous way to live, but Pippa has never shied away from challenges. She would not have been able to found her own school if she had. So she leaves herself unprotected from any pain Hecate might inflict and puts her faith in Hecate's love for her. She is no longer seventeen. She knows the risks now, and she takes them upon herself willingly. 

So yes, she would do anything for Hecate, and if that means she waits forever then Pippa will wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are amazing and inspire me to keep writing. I'm on tumblr @twtd11 and twitter @twtd.


End file.
